yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony started studying the scepter/Birth of Ultron/Apocalypse and his horsemen rise
Here is how Tony Stark started studying the scepter in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. With the scepter retrieved, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers are on an aircraft heading out of Sokovia. Mickey Mouse: Tony, are you sure you're okay? You're not yourself lately. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Mickey, Don't worry about me, I'm fine. As Natasha was chating with Tigra, Betty interrupted Bruce who's listening to opera with his headphones. Red She-Hulk: Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever. Bruce Banner: Just wasn't expecting the Code Green. Red She-Hulk: If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. Hawkeye would've been a treasured memory. Bruce Banner: You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear. Red She-Hulk: How long before you trust me? Bruce Banner: It's not you I don't trust. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Thor, report on the Hulk? Thor Odinson: The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims. As Natasha glared at Thor, Banner groaned in despair as Betty comforts him. Thor Odinson: Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab? Bruce Banner: Uh, yeah, she knows her way around. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Thanks. (to JARVIS) Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment. JARVIS: Very good, Sir. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) JARVIS, take the wheel. JARVIS: Yes, Sir. Approach vector is locked. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (looking at the scepter) It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but... Thor Odinson: No, but this... this brings it to a close. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you and Loki? With that, Thor and Loki nodded their heads. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right? Thor Odinson: Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels. Loki Laufeyson: I take it you got the Mind Infinity Stone, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Straight from your staff, Loki, we'll just let Tony and Bruce keep the Mind Gem inside it. Soon, the Avengers aircraft lands at the Avengers headquarter where Barton is taken to have his wound tended to, Maria and Phil walk up to Stark. Maria Hill: Lab's all set up, Boss. Phil Coulson: And not a momnet too soon. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (pointing to Steve) Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) What's the word on Strucker? Maria Hill: NATO's got him. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) The two enhanced? Maria Hill: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Their abilities? Maria Hill: He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation. Phil Coulson: Pietro has superspeed, time slows down for him all the time. Wanda on the other hand is a different story, she possess teleportation and probability manipulation. Then, Steve looked at Maria funny. Maria Hill: (rephrasing the statement so he can understand) He's fast and she's weird. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, they're going to show up again. Maria Hill: Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country? Maria Hill: We're not at war, Captain. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) They are. In Bruce Banner's lab, he and Tony were studying Loki's staff. Bruce Banner: (referring to Clint Barton) How's he doing? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Oh, unfortunately, he's still Barton. Bruce Banner: That's terrible. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He's fine. He's thirsty. Alright. Look alive, JARVIS. It's play time. We've only got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis. JARVIS: The scepter is alien. There are elements I can't quantify. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) So there's elements you can. JARVIS: The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Like a reactor? JARVIS: Like a computer. I believe I'm ciphering code. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (to Dr. Cho as she tended to Barton's wounds) You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together. Dr. Helen Cho: There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum. Bruce Banner: She's creating tissue. Dr. Helen Cho: If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Oh, he's flattening. Call it. Time? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic. So, Tony handed Clint a drink. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Here's your beverage. Dr. Helen Cho: You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Well, I don't have a girlfriend. Dr. Helen Cho: That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday. Dr. Helen Cho: Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties. So, she hesitates a moment before asking. Dr. Helen Cho: Will Thor be there? Loki Laufeyson: I think so. Meanwhile in the lab, Bruce and Tony were starting more research. Bruce Banner: What's the rumpus? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize. Then, he brought up a 3D image of Jarvis's consciousness. Bruce Banner: Jarvis. JARVIS: Doctor. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper. Bruce Banner: Oh. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Top of the line. Bruce Banner: Yes. JARVIS: I suspect not for long. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Meet the competition. He brings up another 3D image of what's inside the scepter. Bruce Banner: It's beautiful. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing? Bruce Banner: Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a...it's not a human mind, it... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Um-um. Bruce Banner: I mean, look at this! They're like neurons firing. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door. Bruce Banner: Artificial intelligence. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron. Bruce Banner: I thought Ultron was a fantasy. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol. Bruce Banner: That's a mad-sized if. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA. Bruce Banner: Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer? Bruce Banner: The only people threatening the planet would be people? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days. Bruce Banner: So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world. Bruce Banner: Sounds like a cold world, Tony. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that. So, Tony and Bruce spend days working in the lab together but find no program that works. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What did we miss? JARVIS: I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Thanks, Buddy. JARVIS: Enjoy yourself, Sir. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I always do. However as Stark left the lab to go to the party, both Jarvis and Ultron began to chat. As for Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, and the Fearsome Five, they arrived in Egypt. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Soon, Apocalypse will return, and so will his faithful horsemen, Pestilence, Death, Famine, and War. Smarty: Say uh... Boss, how come we're releasing their tombs? Megavolt: He's got a point, there's no point to release Apocalypse and his horsemen at this rate. Just then, Dragaunus, his saurian gang, Merlock, and the evil alliance came. Lord Dragaunus: Have you found the tombs of En Sabah Nur and his horsemen yet, Baron? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Well, the boys and I were just digging the peramid to release them, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, we must now wait for the sun to reflect on the top of En Sabah Nur's tomb along with his horsemen. Merlock: Yes, the dawning of the age of Apocalypse and his horsemen returns after all theses years. With the sun reflecting on the tombs, Apocalypse and his horsemen awakened and bust opened their tombs. Apocalypse: At long last, I have awakened. Pestilence: We're ready to begin to rule once more, Mighty En Sabah Nur. Death: My lord, Merlock and his legion are here. Famine: It seems we're not the only ones willing to conquer the earth. War: Should we make preparation for your next transfer, My liege? Apocalypse: No, not just yet. Let us hear what our old friends have to say. After a quick corruperation, they seek each other's alliance in order to create a new age. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225